Stuffed Animal
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Shikamaru gives Naruto a special birthday present. Fluff. Drabble. OOC. AU. Yaoi


Shikamaru felt like an ass. He had forgotten his boyfriend's birthday. He had been so focused on trying to make his present that he had lost track of the date. Yes; Shikamaru, the laziest ninja in Konoha, was _making_ a birthday present. He had asked his mother to teach him how to sew around three months before Naruto's birthday when he had finally decided what he wanted to give him. She had been skeptical at his unusual request but had done so. He had surprised her with how quickly he could pick up something new if he simply put his mind to it. She knew that he was a genius, but his lazy nature caused her to overlook that fact most of the time. Once she showed him how to make a stuffed animal, he had immediately begun on Naruto's present. All of this had taken so long – and he knew that it would – because of missions and spending time with Naruto.

Shikamaru let out a content sigh as he lay on his favorite rooftop looking up at the clouds. His hands rested under his head, fingers interlaced, acting as a pillow. He was feeling relaxed and satisfied. Finally, he had finished the present he had spent the last few months making for Naruto's birthday. He even had a few more days before his boyfriend's birthday. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax and just float in his thoughts. He was not sure how much time had passed when he felt someone standing over him. Opening his eyes, he was not very surprised to see Naruto looking down at him. The other male often joined him in his cloud watching when he had the free time. The brunette sat up, resting his forearms on his raised knees in a relaxed position.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru greeted with a smile.

Tears welled up in cerulean eyes, catching Shikamaru by surprise. "That's all you have to say? You don't come see me all day and all you have to say is "Hey, Naruto"!? Do you even remember what today is?" Naruto yelled at him.

Shikamaru climbed to his feet, startled and concerned by Naruto's reaction. He had no idea why his boyfriend was acting this way.

"What's wrong, Naru? Why are you crying? What did I do to upset you?" Shikamaru questioned worriedly.

"You didn't do anything; that's the problem! You have been ignoring me all day! It's my birthday, Shikamaru. My birthday and my own boyfriend doesn't even want to be around me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel, Shikamaru?" Naruto's voice was wracked with pain and the tears were now streaming down his scarred cheeks.

"Naruto, please…" Shikamaru started to say, taking a step toward the distressed blonde. His voice trailed off, the rest of his sentence falling into silence, as the other ninja took a step back and maintained the several feet of distance between them.

"Don't. I don't want to hear any excuses. We're done, Shikamaru. I'll still work with you on missions, but our relationship is over." When he had finished speaking, Naruto disappeared.

Shikamaru stood there alone on the rooftop for several long, dragging minutes; stunned by Naruto's words. Then he too disappeared from where he stood. He did not go after Naruto though. He was headed in the direction of his apartment to retrieve the hidden present he had wrapped earlier that day. He had a gigantic mess to try and clean up. However, he was not sure that he could fix the damage his inattention had caused. He had no idea how he could have lost track of the date like this.

Upon exiting his apartment with the present, Shikamaru was confronted with the glaring faces of Sakura and Ino. The two young women made him nervous when they wore those expressions and were alone. Standing side by side, they genuinely scared him. He knew why they were looking at him that way. They believed that he had abandoned and ignored Naruto on his birthday.

"I know you want to yell at me and normally I wouldn't try to stop you, but right now I really have to find Naruto," Shikamaru said hurriedly, speaking before either of the girls could. He dodged around Ino, knowing from experience how to avoid her when she tried to stop him, and ignored them as they shouted after him. He knew better than to stop and let them catch him. He would never find Naruto today if he did.

The day was quickly ending and Shikamaru was running out of time. He had never received so many angry looks in his life. As he searched the village for Naruto he stopped to ask their friends for help. They all glared at him and refused to help him. He was beginning to lose hope of reconciling with Naruto. He was exiting Ichiraku Ramen and saw Sai waiting there. He barely managed to bite back a sigh. The last thing he needed right now was another person berating him for forgetting what day it is.

"I know. I'm an insensitive idiot for ignoring my boyfriend on his birthday. Right not I just want to find him and fix this," Shikamaru said to the artist. He walked past the other, but did not get very far when he heard the other speak.

"He's on the Hokage monument. Make him smile again."

"Thank you."

Then Shikamaru was off, running toward the monument, the wrapped box held securely to his chest. The sun was setting when he reached the top of the First Hokage's head. It was not difficult for him to spot Naruto even in the lowered light. He would recognize that shock of blonde hair anywhere. Swiftly, he made his way to the head of the Fourth Hokage. He stopped, standing several feet behind the morose blonde.

"Naruto please let me explain," he said from where he was standing.

"Go away! I can't believe you would ignore me on my birthday! You of all people!" Naruto yelled at him. Shikamaru could hear the tears in his voice and it pulled at his heart.

"I wasn't ignoring you Naru. I've spent the last three months deciding on a present for you," Shikamaru told him. He walked closer to the other male and crouched beside him, passing the wrapped box to him without looking at Naruto. "I made it myself. I wanted my gift to you to be personal and to mean something. I guess I'll be leaving now since you want nothing more to do with me." He stood up and began to walk away. He heard Naruto tearing off the plain white wrapping paper that covered the box. He then heard his now ex-boyfriend gasp and knew he must have opened the box. He was surprised when Naruto tackled him from behind in a hug. He staggered forward, barely staying on his feet from the unexpected jolt. The red nine tails plushy was pushed against his chest and clutched tightly in the blondes' hands.

"Thank you! Thank you Shika! I'm sorry I yelled at you and said all those mean things. I was really hurt when you never came to see me," Naruto cried. Shikamaru turned around in his arms and wrapped his own arms around the crying ninja.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Naruto. I truly thought I had a few more days until your birthday. Making the stuffed animal took longer than I thought it would."

"I love it Shikamaru. Thank you so much." Naruto pulled back slightly so he could kiss the brunette.


End file.
